Light and Dark
by Azuranaito
Summary: Without the Darkness, there is no Light. Without the Light, there is no Darkness. Likewise, without the Good, there is no Evil. (I hate summaries, and the rest of this summary is basically in the story.)
1. Chapter 1

Light and Dark

 **Disclaimer: I own nobody but the OCs in this story. All rights belong to Nintendo!**

 **A/N: I know I should at least try to finish my other stories before starting on another, but this has been in my head for a while, and the official debut of a few new OCs. Well, here it is, I'll just stop talking :3.**

Chapter 1: A Stormy Night

 _Without Darkness, there is no Light. Without Light, there is no Darkness. Before the Good existed in the Galaxies, there was nothing but Evil. The Goddess changed that by creating the line between Good and Evil, represented by her two daughters. The eldest daughter, Sierra, is the Dark Angel. The younger of the two, Farrah, is the Light Angel. Conflict arose when Farrah kept all Good prevailing over Evil. A war of a battle erupted between the Angel of Light and the Angel of Darkness. The Goddess had no choice but to seal their separate bodies away together, within a fusion. All legends say that if they unfuse, the conflict will rise again..._

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Scanning the pages of the aged journal, Meta Knight read the passages of the book. It was an aged leather journal, even older than himself. The spine was worn from damage, by the looks of it, water damage. There was a star on the front of it, and it had the number 2 on it. The pages were yellowed with age. A sound of thunder echoed in the castle. Closing the tome, Meta Knight put it in his Dimensional Cape. He walked to the throne room, where he saw Victoria and Callie, not to mention Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby. _Strange. Isn't it past their bedtime?_ The knight thought to himself. He brushed the thought aside and proceeded on to the outside of the castle.

"You don't have to go out there tonight." King Dedede said to the navy blue Puffal. "And, why must you say that?" The knight retorted. "There's a bad storm tonight. It's best to stay in, Meta Knight. Why do you even _want_ to go out there on a stormy night?" Callie asked. "I am merely going for a walk. Nothing more." "Suit yourself. But if you catch a cold being soaked to the cartilage bone with water, I ain't taking care of you." With an inaudible mutter, Meta Knight walked outside.

He walked around for a while, looking up at the skies. Flashes of lightening surged through the dark clouds. Meta Knight stopped in his tracks when a flash was seen in the sky. "No... heh, it _**couldn't**_ be. Could it...?" Then another flash was seen, followed by a sound of thunder. "No, it isn't what I think. I have been reading too much out of that old journal. I am merely paranoid 'tis all." Chuckling with insincerity and nervousness, Meta Knight walked back on the trail to the castle.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Within the skies, hidden within the clouds at the lowermost point of the stratosphere, two powerful beings were locked in an epic battle. One was a being of pure darkness. Her eyes were a dark gray. She was over six feet tall. Her wings were blacker than the night sky itself, yet they were like an angel's wings. Her dark black hair was wispy and coarse at the same time. She wore a tight black shirt that revealed as much as it concealed of her statuesque figure. Her pants were fairly dress like, but her right dress leg was cut to reveal that she had an onyx gem on her thigh. She wore no shoes. To add to the onyx gem on her right thigh, she had two more onyx gems, one in her right hand and one on the middle of her stomach.

The other figure was a total contrast to the first figure. She was a being of pure light. She was the same height as the Angel of Darkness. Her eyes were a pure silver color. Her hair was shimmering with white hot light radiating from her white hair. Unlike the first figure, she wore a dress that made her beautiful white angel wings more pronounced. She had three gems, all of them pure white diamonds. One was on her forehead, the second one was in her chest, and the final gem was on her left hand.

"Do you give in?" The Angel of Darkness asked with a wicked smirk on her face. "I do not! I'll never give in to you, Sierra!" The Angel of Light yelled. "So be it... Farrah." Sierra said with a deafening low voice. She drew energy from her enchanted dark onyx gems, materializing a bow of shadows. With a quick flick of her wrist, a single arrow of darkness appeared, and it split into multiple arrows. She shot the arrows at Farrah, who raised a shield of light. The shots forced her backwards. With that, the two Angels began fighting once again. The attacks appeared as if it were merely lightening in the cloudy night sky.

Meanwhile, below the cloud cover, Meta Knight reached the castle. He looked up at the skies again. White light flashed from the dark clouds, and a tremendous thunderclap was heard. "Strange. Why won't it just rain?" He mused to himself.

However, that was not the case. There was a battle in the skies. A battle of the Light and the Dark, the Good and the Evil. Sadly, Farrah was losing to her elder sister, who alone was stronger than Nightmare himself. Sierra was the embodiment of all Evils in the Gamble Galaxy, though she didn't directly create the Evils of Nightmare or Zero with his Dark Matter. Sierra embodied it within her very soul, and therefore was of the strongest evil in the galaxy. Sierra charged at Farrah, ready to finish her off, and at the same time, Farrah charged at Sierra. Their attacks utilized the essence of their spirits, and were of some of the most powerful attacks they have. When they made contact, Farrah's right hand landed on the onyx gem on Sierra's stomach, and her attack landed on the diamond gem in her chest. The sheer force of the energy based attacks knocked them both out of the skies, with Farrah landing towards Whispy Woods and Sierra landing far in the fields.

Fear was all the Angel of Light felt. She was a being of energy, though she was half-ethereal. It was a piece of her that was human, and that was concieved by her mother. Farrah was not completely immortal though, neither was Sierra. If one of the two was hurt bad enough, their Heart Gem would crack, and their essence would fade. It would be catastrophic if she were to fade. Good would no longer reign in the Gamble Galaxy if Farrah were to die. With the pain in her wings, and exhaustion of most of her body, Farrah had no choice but to telepathically contact help. She knew just the right kind, too.

 _Star Warrior... help me. I need a Warrior that knows the Light to help me... please..!_

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"What is this?!" A ringing noise droned in Meta Knight's ears. He clutched his "head" in pain, the loud noise creating a headache so unbearable it caused the knight to curl up into a fetal position and sink to the ground.

 _Help me!_

A gasp escaped from him when he heard the voice. It was feminine, and it sounded scared. He could not ignore her cry for help, he had to find her! Sadly, he did not know where she was. Then, a pink and blue flash came from his chest. It was the Pendulum Amulet. Suddenly, a vision came and he saw through the eyes of someone free falling through the air. The vision ended as fast as it started. "What do you wish me to do?" He asked the Pendulum Amulet. Like Galaxia, the amulet Meta Knight received from Serafina was sentient. However, she did not choose those worthy to hold her like Galaxia did, but she whispered to Meta Knight only.

 _Clairvoyance. Meta... use Clairvoyance. It will show you the way._

 _"Clairvoyance..._ of course! But I will need your hand in this."

 _Of course, my dear Knight._

Using the power of the Pendulum Amulet, Meta Knight focused his will to the best of his ability to see where the being who telepathically contacted him for his help was. He saw through their eyes, and the features looked human, but at the same time, unlike any normal human. The skin was as white as a ghost, and the dress was almost as white. She looked as if she were falling near the entrance to Whispy Woods.

"Whispy Woods' Entrance... I must hurry." The knight murmured to himself as he flew to the forest entrance with blinding speeds matched by very few. Looking up at the sky, Meta Knight saw a glimmer of white light that, at first, he thought was a meteor. But, as it descended closer to the ground, he could make out a human like shape, a dress, and two large wings jutting from the female's back. It was clear this mysterious being was who telepathically contacted him, requesting for his help. He had to help her, and by the look of how fast she was falling, she didn't have long till she hit the ground. Meta Knight's eyes flashed a glow of white in fear. He unfurled his wings from the Dimensional Cape once more and flew even faster than before, which seemed almost impossible. He was right below the angel-like being. The angel was bigger than he imagined, and yet, he still proceeded to catch her. Surprisingly, the angel was almost weightless.

"Th-thank... you." The angel managed to squeak out before she lost consciousness. And during that time, rain finally started to fall from the shadow black sky. While looking at the pale, innocent face of the angel, Meta Knight realized something: the previous flashes in the sky weren't lightening. He saw that the left wing of the mysterious angel had a strange black wisp substance oozing from a cut on the wing. That was the same for the diamond gem in her chest. Glancing at her left hand, he saw another diamond in her palm, and there was a diamond in her forehead. Three diamond gems... light as bright as the North Star... a gasp escaped from him when he realized who this angel was. It was the Angel of Light, Farrah.

"Farrah...? How... are you here?" He mused quietly to himself. Since her condition was very poor, he lifted her up with the best of his ability, and flew back to the castle with the towering 6'5 Angel in his arms.

 _She is more than triple my height... so how am I able to carry her?_

Then a voice in his head whispered, "Light... you are a Warrior of the Light..."

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

In another part of Dreamland, monitoring the events that had happened using a strange drone, a mysterious Star Warrior saw everything that had happened, from when the battle started, to where it ended. She saw everything that happened with Farrah falling through the sky and Sierra disappearing out of sight. Then she saw what happened when Meta Knight caught the Angel of Light.

She turned her monitor off. The Star Warrior was about an inch and a half taller than Meta Knight. Most of her features were obscured by a dark purple cloak, but the main feature that one could easily identify, was that her eyes were a shiny blue. The figure took out two journals that looked identical to the journal Meta Knight had, except they had the numbers 1 and 6 on their stars.

"So... you survived the war after all of these centuries, huh? Well, I am glad. We will finally meet again after all of these long years..." And a smile grew on her obscured face as she disappeared to activate something...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: First chapter finished! And, another Star Warrior... ooooh! And, for other stories, I apologize for not updating. Writer's block sucks. Well, see ya! Reads and reviews are appreciated, as always.**


	2. Chapter 2

Light and Dark

 **Disclaimer: I own nobody but OCs.**

Chapter 2: A New Danger With New Allies

While the rain poured down on Meta Knight's head, he continued on to the castle with Farrah in his arms. As large as she was, it was easy to carry her because of the fact she was virtually weightless. A soft aura radiated from her slowly dimming body. Many thoughts passed in his head as he carried the Angel of Light to the castle.

 _How did she wind up here? What happened that caused her to be hurt so badly? Whatever it is, it must not be taken lightly as an opponent._

 _I know who attacked her, Meta._ The Pendulum Amulet suddenly droned. Meta Knight couldn't set Farrah down in the rain, but it was a good thing he was under a tree at the moment. It helped keep a bit of the rain off their heads. Setting Farrah down against the tree trunk, Meta Knight glanced at the Pendulum Amulet and started to focus.

 _Who attacked her, then?_

 _I believe who attacked the Angel of Light is none other than the Angel of_ _ Darkness._

"Sierra...? Hmmm... It is very plausible... we'll have to interrogate Farrah when she awakens. For now, I'll get her to the castle. It's a good thing we are almost there, anyway."

And Meta Knight picked Farrah up off of the ground and carried her to the castle.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Callie, Tiff, and Victoria were looking outside through one of the many windows in the castle. The storm finally started pouring down rain furiously. It had been more than fifteen minutes since Meta Knight left the castle because of his stroll. The sound of thunder boomed as the rain poured down. Then suddenly, the doors of the castle burst open, revealing a pale, winged human like figure barely levitating. Though, that was not the case. This being was being carried, and when they set the angel down, the person who was carrying her was revealed to be none other than Meta Knight, who was soaked so bad, the contact to the air was causing him to freeze, though he hid that pretty well.

"Meta Knight! Where the hell have you been?!" Callie asked angrily with concern in her voice. "Never mind that! This woman is hurt bad, we have to get her into a bed to let her heal. I exhausted myself carrying her." He half-lied. "I'll get the Waddle Dees to help out. Dry her off, will ya, I don't want the rain water ruining the beds." King Dedede said as he went to go get the Waddle Dees. "I am not an idiot, Sire, I have something for this. Meta Knight said, narrowing his eyes in annoyance. He went to a nearby laundry basket and raided the warm towels. At that same time, King Dedede came back with more than thirty Waddle Dees.

"Are you _really_ gonna use _those_ towels? Those are my finer ones..." "Does it matter at the moment? I will place the towels in the bed you'll set her in." "But, Sir Meta Knight, I'm confused." Tiff suddenly spoke. "Why is that, Tiff?" "Well... I understand this angel-like woman is hurt, but why are you being so protective of her? Do you know her?" With a smirk hidden behind his mask, Meta Knight answered Tiff's question with a question of his own. "Does the Angel of Light sound familiar to you?" He asked, eyes turning pink when he saw the young girl's reaction.

"The Angel of Light?! Farrah?! How did she come here?!" Tiff asked with an expression of pure shock on her face. "I do not know that at the moment, but we will ask once she awakens. It is extremely unlikely for her to lose her memory of what happened; I caught her before she sustained even more severe injuries than she already has to deal with right now. Now, let's hurry." And they ran to the bedrooms; the little orange Waddle Dees carrying her along with ease. It would remind one how ants would carry their food on their backs, or even their own kind after their colony was washed away in a storm. It wasn't long before they reached the room they were going to have Farrah sleep in for the night.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

There was deathly still silence in the room as Callie and Meta Knight kept watch over Farrah. Despite being half-ethereal, the damage on Farrah's body was as visible as the light radiating from her body. A black wispy substance oozed from her wounds. Suddenly, Farrah began stirring in the bed as the light coming from her body grew brighter. She started levitating as her eyes started to open. They were a gorgeous silvery color, like a full moon in a partly cloudy sky.

"Thank you." Farrah said as she descended back to the bed. "Noble Star Warrior, I cannot thank you enough." "Your thanks is all I need, for now. I must ask some questions though." Meta Knight explained. Farrah nodded in cooperation. "First things first, who attacked you?" "My sister, Sierra." "Why were you here on Pop Star to fight?" "Pop Star is where it all began more than two thousand years ago. Our conflict started here, for this is one of the fewest spots in the Galaxy where the Dark had touched until Nightmare came along. We were also fused into Athenia here." Then Farrah's left wing twitched, accidentally hitting Callie in the back.

"That is all I will ask for now. Thank you, Farrah." Meta Knight said, bowing his head. The two walked out of the room.

"So, what now? Callie asked. "I will ask Farrah more questions in the morning. For now, we just have to get some rest. Everything will be answered in time... but... I wonder though..." "Wonder what?" "I sense something coming... something that isn't good..." Then Meta Knight wrapped himself in his cape before walking off with Callie following him.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

The Star Warrior kept on flying. She was almost to Dreamland. It had been about three days since she set off on her mission. When she saw that the Angels had unfused and started fighting in Dreamland, she knew one thing for sure: the denizens of Dreamland were in danger, especially the local Star Warriors. She had her ship on autopilot as she was reading out of one of the aged journals in her possession. Her sky blue eyes scanned the pages as she looked for the one she needed. When she found it, her eyes changed color to an amber yellow, the exact same color as Meta Knight's eyes. She marked the page and closed the journal, knowing she would need to use the journal later. It was a good time to stop reading as well; she was almost to Cappytown. She needed to land near the castle, and she made her way over. The Star Warrior landed without a problem. Cappies who saw the mysterious ship land formed a crowd and approached it out of curiosity.

"Ugh, Cappies. And it seems these are the most brainless of the mushroom sheeple I have ever seen." The Star Warrior murmured in annoyance. She picked up a few objects, including her sword, her journals, and a few technological devices and special tools. She placed them into her Dimensional Cape, opening the door to the ship, much to the Cappies' awe, since it wasn't a normal starship. It was much larger than a normal starship, for one example. It looked much different, as it had a strange yet highly aerodynamic design; it looked like a cross between an airplane and a four corner star. The mysterious Star Warrior walked out of her ship with a cold and distant look in her sky blue eyes.

"Excuse me, Sir? Are you looking for something? Or someone?" Mayor Ren asked. "First and foremost, _sir_ , I am _not_ a man. But yes, I am looking for someone. Sir Meta Knight." Replied the Star Warrior. Her voice had an accent that was like Meta Knight's. However, her Spanish accent had a bit of a tone that made her seem like she bore a British accent.

"Well, Sir Meta Knight is usually at the castle over there, ma'am. But, may I ask, what is your name?" "You will know soon enough. I have no time to waste." Then suddenly, she used her cape to teleport her to the castle, leaving the ship near the trail.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

It was another ordinary day at the castle, aside from the events that happened just last night. While the denizens of the castle continued with their normal routine, Meta Knight was in the room Farrah laid in the night before. He continued to interrogate her on what happened, though he seems to have enough information to give him an idea on what happened.

"So, let me paraphrase what happened. The fusion, Athenia, split apart in the Governing Plane because you and your sister started to conflict each other once more, and that is what caused you to originally start fighting again, so you went back to where the whole conflict begun, and that was here, in Dreamland? You fought to the point the both of you nearly exhausted your powers, and when you intended to finish each other off, your attacks sent you to the entrance of Whispy Woods, and your sister in the direction of Green Greens, which is to the northwest. Is that the basis of what happened?"

"Yes, exactly! You are a great listener." "Well, observation is a key to finding out many weaknesses. I've read about legends like this in an aged journal I have found in the ruins of my childhood home," Then a sigh escaped from the knight's mouth. "I do not wish to talk about that." "I would figure so, Sir Meta Knight." Farrah replied with a kind and sincere smile on her face. Just seeing Farrah, one would know that she is a pure spirit. The kindness and purity that radiated from Farrah is her light. It saddened Meta Knight on the inside that Farrah's older sister was a being of pure evil. He would never know what that was like, but he did have an older sibling; a sister, in fact, but she was almost twenty years of age when he was born. He wondered if his sister was still alive sometimes; it had been more than 900 years since he last saw her, and he knew she was a Star Warrior too, so there was no doubt she fought in the war. All things aside, he thought she was dead. The thought of that saddened him, which was the reason why he detested the fact that Farrah and Sierra fought, though there is nothing to be done on that. Casting those thoughts aside, he began to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Farrah asked. "I am just going to go to the throne room. You are healing well, all things considered with how serious your wounds were, but it is safer for you to remain in this room, for now. Is that understood?" Meta Knight asked. Farrah nodded sternly in response. His eyes flashed a brighter yellow color before he left the room.

As Meta Knight walked down the halls of the castle to his own chambers, Tiff, Tuff, and Victoria stopped him.

"What do you need, children? I am very busy at the moment." He explained. "Our apologies, Sir Meta Knight, but there's a lady Star Warrior who is looking for you." "Another Star Warrior? Well, I'll go see. Thank you for informing me." Then they walked back to the throne room. They saw another Star Warrior with a dark purple cloak and Dimensional Cape covering her whole body. She was an inch and a half taller than Meta Knight and had sky blue eyes.

"Meta... long time, no see..." The Star Warrior said, tone of voice softening. Her eyes changed to a pale pink color. "I am sorry, Miss, but I don't recall ever meeting you." "Do you have a small golden heart shaped locket with chain that is long enough to wrap around your wrist like a charm bracelet?" The mysterious Star Warrior asked. Meta Knight's eyes widened and turned orange in surprise. "Yes, actually. It is the one reminder that tells me I had a close friend as part of my family," Then he walked up to the woman and let a small locket with the woman's exact description fall from his glove. He opened the locket, revealing two young navy blue Puffals. One had silver eyes with a faint glow of blue, while the other also had silver eyes. However, this one had no particular glow. The Puffal child on the right was Meta Knight when he was the same age as Kirby. The Puffal on the left was his older sister.

"Meta, don't you recognize me? Even a little?" The woman asked. "I might if you would take the cloak off, ma'am." Meta Knight said with a bit of impudence. The Star Warrior cast her cloak aside and folded it into her Dimensional Cape. It was revealed that she had navy blue skin like Meta Knight, and her armor was very similar to his own, only it was a black, red, and orange color, and her boots were a dark purple. Her mask would have been exactly like Meta Knight's if it weren't for _one_ specific detail: the flame-like pattern on the mask. The v-shaped visor in the mask was the same size and everything. When Meta Knight showed no signs of remembering or acknowledgement of any sort, she removed her mask without hesitation. The woman's face looked exactly like that of the teenage Puffal girl in the locket.

"Do you remember me now, Little Brother?" The Star Warrior asked. Meta Knight's eyes widened again, but they turned to a dark blue; possibly a sign of shock and happiness. "... Skyla...?! I don't understand... how- why are you here?! This is wonderful! But why are you here?" "I came to warn you. There is a great danger, and it has a lot to do with the fact that Athenia unfused." Skyla said as she put her mask back on her face.

"So that old legend Sir Meta Knight told us is true, Lady Skyla Knight?" Tuff asked. "Child, first of all, no need for formalities, just call me Skyla. Second of all, yes, the legend is true. The second part is written in Journal 3. Allow me to read it.

" _If Athenia were to split into her two halves, War is inevitable. If Sierra were to win the War, all life as we know it in this Galaxy will be nothing more. If Farrah were to win, peace would reign eternally until The Cursed Evil rises anew. There is one person, a Star Warrior, who could bring these halves together once more..._ " Then Skyla shut the journal.

"Sierra is possibly one of this world's greatest threats. She is even stronger than Nightmare himself, and, I know one of her deadliest secrets. She will inspirit those like Dark Matter to feed off of their negative memories, and, the stronger the person and their memories are, the more powerful she becomes. There are ways to stop her, but in order to find those ways, I have to find all six of these journals. I have three, but we need the others." "I have Journal 2, so we have four Journals, actually. But how are the legends going to help us?" "They will help much more than you realize, Meta. I'll let you read over the pages with the legend excerpts; I have them marked." "Thank you." Then the two walked off to read the journals. The group had gained two new allies, but they knew allies and the basic knowledge alone wasn't going to work.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Sierra wandered the fields while the shadows of the night were prevalent. She loved the night, and preferred it more than the wretched sun that shines over her goody-two-shoes little sister. She wandered for a while, feeding off of the darkness in the air.

"When I find that brat, she will pay for what she had done to me!" Then she saw Whispy Woods nearby. With the night still young, and the darkness in that area...

To her, this was going to be good fun...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Longest chapter so far! I'm happy thanks to kibyknightchu for following me, favoriting me, and favoriting my story, Meta Knight's Curse! Rock on to you! And I wish you good luck with your stuff.**

 **The mystery Star Warrior is Meta Knight's older sister, Skyla. I'll tell where I got an idea for her from. Also, I noticed that the journals were a Gravity Falls reference. There will be references from that show, and a couple from Steven Universe, and some of those are statements.**

 **Enough of me rambling, I apologize for that. Reads and Reviews are appreciated, and I shall "see" y'all later :3**


	3. Chapter 3

Light and Dark

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories***

Chapter 3: Chaos in the Dark

Sierra ran through Whispy Woods with blinding speed. She weaved through a maze of trees, cloaked perfectly in the darkness the trees held in. She fed off of the darkness. She fed off of the darkness of people, the inner demons everyone had within them. A chilling grin was plastered on her face. Sierra abruptly stopped in her tracks. Something started rustling in a bush nearby. In a way similar to that of a machine, she slowly turned her head to the direction of the rustling. She licked her fang-like teeth as if her prey was in those bushes. Sure enough, it was, but she didn't care what the creature's fate was, as long as the dark gem in her stomach was filled with the essence of the night. What came out from the bushes was just a little yellow bird.

"Oh, stupid Coo, stupid Rick! Getting me lost in these woods as late as it is..." The little bird said, grumbling angrily to himself afterwards. He bumped into Sierra, who hissed like a snake. "Trusssssst... in... meeeeeee...!" She hissed. The bird stopped with his little eyes wide. He grew tense, almost falling to the ground due to the fact that he stopped flapping his wings for a moment. He flew on to a nearby tree branch to catch his breath.

"I don't know what that was... but it's freaking me out!" He said to nobody in particular. Sierra started cackling in a sinister way. A dark wispy tendril came from the gem on her right hand and stuck through the bird. His eyes turned a pale silver as the darkness of his mind and spirit was being fed upon. He lost consciousness and fell from the tree.

"Pathetic. That will never be enough darkness to make me stronger than Farrah. I need more!" Sierra screamed. She rushed off to find another living being with darkness in their mind. She looked around for a moment in the woods, realizing one thing: the trees all look the same! And since Sierra knew that if the forest guardian, who is one of the forest's many trees, were sentient, then the other trees were bound to be as well.

Sierra smirked devilishly to herself. Using another of the mysterious dark tendrils, she sapped the life from the soil below her feet, causing it to collapse from under her. She plummeted about forty feet below the ground. More of the mysterious shadowy tendrils appeared, and the sucked the dark essence from everything in the forest, leaving behind a gray shadow of the forest's former glory. The living beings that laid in it were forced into a dormant state. It provided a great bit of darkness to Sierra. However, that was not enough. She craved more. Sadly, she could not stay out too long; the sun was ready to rise, and her powers weren't fully recovered. She had to wait, a skill she wasn't the most adept in. But, she was willing to do what she can.

It was only a matter of time...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meanwhile, the day was set in motion for many at the castle. It was about 8:33 in the morning. Almost everyone was awake in the castle. Surprisingly, Meta Knight was still asleep. Without his mask, and in the state that he was in, one would find him very cute and cuddly. He was blissfully unaware that Farrah was in his room with a mischievous yet innocent smile on her cherubic face. She levitated over the bed before gently landing. With a flash of light from her diamond gems, her shape and body changed. Apart from the diamond gems on the forehead, chest area, and left paw, she looked just like Meta Knight. Farrah crawled on the bed till she was right to the sleeping Star Warrior's face.

"Meta Knight. Wake up, Sleepy Head!" Farrah said sweetly with an innocent giggle. However, that didn't work. Meta Knight only grumbled like a child who was getting irritated. He swatted at the disguised spirit with his right hand. His glove fell off, revealing strange markings.

"Huh? What are these?" Farrah asked to nobody in particular. She grabbed the exposed paw of the Puffal. She didn't notice that touch was what awoke Meta Knight. His silver eyes widened.

"Who are you?! Why are you in my bed?!" He asked, startled to find Farrah in a different form. "Don't worry, Meta Knight! It's me, Farrah! I just transformed to look like you, that's all." Then Farrah leapt off the bed. "I cannot fathom how absolutely strange and terrifying that is. And where is my glove?" "It fell off when you were trying to swat me away like a bug. By the way, what are those markings?" "Markings!? Oy vey... this is why I keep my gloves on..." Meta Knight deadpanned. "Is that a birthmark?" "No. These are Markings of Matrimonium*. I was married to a Psychic Puffal named Mira. Her race practiced strange customs; this was one of them. I do not wish to go in depth on the whole thing. It is pointless at the moment. Um... may I have my glove back, please?" "Oh, right. Sorry, sir." Farrah said with an apologetic look in her eyes. She shape changed back into her normal form.

"You don't always have to be so mysterious, Meta Knight. It kills the fun for others when you act like a big 'ol Grumpy Gus. Why shroud yourself in a metaphorical fog, anyway?" "Well, let me explain this in the blunt version of the language you speak: mysteries are fun for some, and the less certain people know about me, the better. I haven't revealed this much about myself since Callie and Victoria arrived. Now leave me to get dressed in peace. It is bad enough you've seen me without my mask." Then a silence fell between the two. Farrah grinned as she shape changed again.

"I'll have a little fun in your body, and you go back to your silent stoicism. Ok?" Farrah asked with a giggle. She ran out of the room, giggling like a child who ate too much sugar. Meta Knight sighed audibly in annoyance.

"She is thousands of years old, and yet, she still acts like a child. I guess that is alright; she is a pure being, despite all that has happened to her. I need to stop delaying..." Meta Knight mused to himself as he dressed himself in the armor, mask, and cape. When he got everything he needed, Meta Knight left the room.

He walked a lot through the halls of the castle. They were suspiciously silent and still save for a few Waddle Dees that stood as statues. Confused as to why the halls were so still, Meta Knight wandered to the throne room. To his surprise and obvious confusion, nobody, not even King Dedede or Escargoon were in there. Something was wrong. Something was wrong, and he _**had**_ to figure out what it was. Meta Knight went outside of the castle; maybe his answer was out there.

He went outside of the castle and flew to Cappytown. The whole town was deserted; a ghost town. Nobody was on the street. It baffled the Star Warrior.

"What is going on? I do not see anyone on the streets."

 _Something very grave happened the night before, Meta , dear. I fear it is the worst possible scenario..._ The Pendulum Amulet murmured in Meta Knight's mind.

"What do you mean?"

 _Chaos in the Dark. It is only the most probably work of Sierra. I sense all of the liveliness drained from one concentrated area nearby... the woods you found Farrah..._

"I understand. I will see if the woods are safe."

 _I highly doubt it, Meta. It is in the direction of the woods._

"Alright. I will expect the worst, but I hope for the best."

And with that, Meta Knight went off in the direction of Whispy Woods.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

When he arrived at the forest, everyone in town, even Kirby and the rest of the Cappytown children, and King Dedede and Escargoon, and Farrah and Skyla too. The Cappies were murmuring statements of shock, horror, and awe at the scene. Skyla was recording the scene in a tablet-like device. Kirby and the kids, not to mention the duo from the castle were murmuring amongst themselves about the danger, though one could have sworn they heard King Dedede ask why Meta Knight was not out there yet. The one who looked the most shaken was Farrah. She looked scared. She had her arms wrapping around her as if she were giving herself a death grip of a hug.

"It appears the worst had happened." Meta Knight stated loud enough for everyone to hear. They turned around to see the elder Star Warrior with his cape wrapped around his small spherical body in its normal fashion.

"May I pass, please?" Farrah asked in a meek voice. It was barely audible, and it lacked the kind, sweet, and innocent childish exuberance it normally had. Instead, it sounded much like a scared child, one who had experienced the worst of nightmares. Nevertheless, the crowd dissipated out of the half-ethereal spirit's way. She walked towards Meta Knight, who remained as still as a statue in his silent stoicism.

"I seek your help, Meta Knight. I want to for the sake of those in that forest. They are probably in the death-like sleep because of Sierra. I am too weak to go alone... and... I'm scared. Sierra has brought a great bit of her powers back to her. There is something that I wish to request."

"I will do what it takes, Farrah."

"What I wish to do is fuse with you. It will combine our physical aspects and strengths." Then Farrah knelt down on the ground on one of her knees, extending her left hand out for the knight to grasp.

"How am I able to fuse? That doesn't seem possible..." "You are a Warrior of the Light, correct? You should be able to synchronize the Light within you to fuse. We synchronize by dance, and by seeing just how reclusive you normally are, due to the basic fact you almost never take that mask off, I understand if you wish to go to the castle for this procedure to commence."

"No, i-it is ok. I will do this here." "Are you sure?" Then a silence grew among everyone. Nobody moved, nobody spoke, it seemed as if nobody was even breathing. The scene made everyone's skin crawl. Then the silence broke when Meta Knight spoke.

"Yes. I will do so." He spoke. Farrah stood back up with her hand still outstretched. Meta Knight's small gloved paw grasped it. Those who were watching didn't understand what happened next. The two danced an elegant waltz. Some in the crowd had looks of bewilderment. Others had looks of shock, and others had looks of envy and impression at the same time. When Meta Knight and Farrah stuck the final pose, a bright light radiated from the both of them. Their bodies literally turned into light that phased into each other. It spiraled around, colliding after a couple seconds. The light condensed into what looked like a human shape, like how Farrah was. The last thing that formed was the long hair that once belonged to Farrah. Then the light subsided and the form was revealed.

It was a seven foot tall feminine human-like form. Her skin was slightly tanned, due to the possible fact of Meta Knight's dark blue skin fusing with the pale skinned form of Farrah. She held Farrah's silvery white hair, but it also had marks of navy blue on it, especially at the front. There were also navy blue marks on her arms that looked like tribal tattoos. Her physique was stockier and more muscular than that of Farrah's, a result of her combined strength with that of Meta Knight's. The dress was white and navy blue with strange patterns. The three diamonds still remained on the fusion, but a strange black tattoo like mark was on the palm of her right hand. It was two circles, one smaller one within a larger one, with small rectangles each encircling another circle that had a star inside it. The marks inside the rectangles were a clock, a sword, a heart, a broken heart, and a spiral. Where the feet showed under the dress, there were purple markings similar to the marks on the arms. Farrah's wings no longer showed, but in their place was a dark blue cape that hung slightly lower than the dress. The fusion's eyes were colors of amber yellow on the left eye and silver on the right. There was a silver marking surrounding their face; assuming that would be where Meta Knight's mask would reach if it were on a human. The marking went down from below the diamond on her forehead to the bridge of her nose.

Amazed gazes were glanced at her impressive form. She did not move, and it seemed she did not even breathe. She stood as still as a statue. The eyes of the crowd did not waver their focus away from her. The little movement she gave for a moment was a gaze at the dead look of the entrance to Whispy Woods. Her one amber yellow eye glowed a soft green for a moment. Her body shifted as she transitioned towards the woods.

"Medakni! Wait Medakni!" Kirby called out with the Ebrum kids following him. Callie and Victoria followed as well. The fusion turned her gaze toward them and looked down at them with a silent stoicism that was unmatched by none except Meta Knight.

"I am not Meta Knight. I am not Farrah. They are merely powers that came together to form me," Then she turned back toward the woods. But before she walked in, she unfurled her wings. They caused a shock wave that pushed the youths back. Her head turned their way.

"Now... farewell, children." And she dove into the woods with blinding speed.

"Medakni! Come back poyo!" Kirby squealed, following the fusion into the woods. "Kirby! Kirby wait!" Tiff called out after the child Star Warrior, following in after him. Tuff came in after her, and Victoria and Callie followed in after him.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

The fusion was speeding through the spiraling trails of the forest with impressive speed. Something in her head told her what she needed to do. Since Meta Knight was in control, and since the Pendulum Amulet was absorbed into the fusion, the whispers were still heard.

 _There are five trees you must strike for the Light to shine here once more, Meta. With the super-speed upgrade you received upon fusing, it will be very easy to reach these points before sunset. There are two trees to the furthest points in the northeast and northwest, and two trees to the furthest points in the southeast and the southwest. The final tree you have to strike is Whispy Woods. The Light will be channeled as arrows that you will use Farrah's powers to guide. Good luck, Sir Meta Knight!_

The fusion nodded her head in agreement and went northeast at her current pace. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the correct tree. It was taller than the surrounding trees in the area. She summoned Farrah's Angel Bow and Galaxia. She merged the two together, creating the Heaven's Bow. The fusion leapt backwards, summoned an arrow of light, and fired it at the trunk of the tree. The color on it, and the surrounding trees within its vicinity.

"Alright. And, to keep Sierra from doing this again, I shall leave a spell." Using her left wrist, she contorted it in positions impossible for ordinary people, the fusion locked a seal into the tree impervious to all Dark magic. The seal spread to the rest of the trees in that vicinity. The fusion then ran northwest, repeating the process she performed on the last tree. She did so with the tree to the southwest and then to the southeast. Almost all of the Light was replenished. The fusion had one last tree to strike: Whispy Woods.

Using Clairvoyance that was passed to the fusion by Meta Knight, she located the exact location of the aged tree. It was deathly still, and a darker gray than the other surrounding trees that once had their light drained. The heart of the forest was still with the Dark, and the fusion aimed to stop it. But, as she went there, a sight that she dreaded to see caught her eyes. She saw the kids. They were looking for her.

 _Oh, dammit! If they are here, and if Sierra is lying in wait, they will be in danger!_

 _What_ _will we have to do? They won't leave unless we follow, Meta Knight!_

 _Then we will have to stay hidden, Farrah. Those children are stubborn. As long as I am in control, we will not be found, I assure you. Trust me._

And the telepathic conversation ended when the fusion's right eye flashed a lighter shade of silver. She ran to the heart of the forest. A sigh of relief escaped from her.

"It looks like we lost them. Now to fix this." And with that, the fusion went to work again. Her bow glowed brightly. The waves of energy reverberated and radiated off of the fusion. A powerful arrow began to form.

 _Steady..._

 _The forest relies on this..._

 _The beings in the forest rely on this..._

 _Even you rely on this..._

 _Now..._

 ** _FIRE!_**

With a movement as sharp as a knife, the fusion's arrow of Light struck the mighty forest guardian. The Light glowered around the tree, shining a golden color representing the tree's aura. Using her right wrist, the fusion created the special seal that forced all Dark magic away. Nothing Sierra can use could break that seal. With the healing glow of the tree, the Light magic spread to the few trees in that vicinity that were still afflicted with the Chaos in the Dark curse. All was well.

Then spying down in front of the fusion, lay three little animals. A little yellow bird, a gray and white owl, and a larger than normal hamster. They were afflicted as well, cured, but they had to recover. She lifted the three up with one arm and walked on the trail back to town.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Later that night, in a dark crevice under a dead willow tree in the deepest parts of Whispy Woods, Sierra's cold gray eyes illuminated the dark like that of a feline's eyes. A smirk was broad and wide on her face. Her tall figure rose and levitated from the hole.

"So, Little Sister, you found that olden Star Warrior's descendant, eh? So what if he is the Devil's Advocate, I sense his Darkness is strong... strong enough for me to regain my full power in one fell swoop..." A bone chilling cackle escaped from the Angel of Darkness.

"Beware, _Sir_ Meta Knight... I hope you like being sealed away in your darkest memories... once I get ahold of you, the Light will dim and I shall rise, the victor of this eternal game." Another cackle escaped from her as she flew within the shadows towards Cappytown, and into the night.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **Author's Note: Hey-o! It's me, and another update!**

 **I realized I might have forgot to mention something. There's a few Steven Universe references in this story as well (fusion is a one of them.) There will be major Steven Universe references in later chapters.**

 **For the * thing, I got cookies for the person who guesses what that translates to in English. Anywhoo, it was a slow update and I apologize. I will try to update as soon as possible. Till next time! - CallieSizemore601**


	4. Chapter 4

Light and Dark

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories* I also don't own Rosaline. That character belongs to Kirbywarriorsfan122.**

 **A/N: GuessingFan: Thanks for liking this story so far. I was actually looking for matrimony, but they all mean marriage too, so technically, you did get this right, and you get the cookies.**

 **Sorry if this chapter has been delayed. Writer's block.**

 **9/20/16- Did a minor edit on story.**

Chapter 4: Dreams and Nightmares: The Knight is the Key

Sierra was flying into the night. She looked around for a few minutes. Sierra saw that she was still above the woods. A frustrated groan escaped from the Angel of Darkness. In the darkness of the night, illuminated by the crescent moon, she saw the small village of Cappytown. A smirk came across her face as she descended to the village. She floated above the Fountain of Dreams.

"Eat nightmares, Son of Midnight!" Sierra yelled. An orb of Dark magic formed in her right hand, growing ever so larger. Once it was slightly larger than a basketball, Sierra launched it in the air like one serving a volleyball. It burst when it went through a cloud. The sky, which was already obscured slightly by clouds in the sky, went pitch black.

Sierra's evil grin grew when she saw all of the light from the stars become choked out from the Dark magic orb. She flew back towards her hideout. Forming another magic orb in her hands, she peered at Meta Knight, who was still sleeping soundly.

"Sleep now, little knight, for it will be the last peaceful rest you will attain," Then Sierra stared at Meta Knight. She shook her head. "You are blissfully unaware of it, aren't you? You don't even know _you_ are the key! I almost feel pity for you." She kept staring, knowing her plan was going to work.

All it took was just one word...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meanwhile, in the castle, a lot of people were awake, primarily King Dedede, the kids, and Skyla. Callie, Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Victoria were looking outside a window. Or, Callie was, at least. She noticed the sky had gotten darker in a matter of minutes. It concerned her greatly.

"Hey, you guys. Doesn't look a little darker outside to y'all?" She asked. Victoria walked beside her with Kirby following. "Yeah, it does. Maybe a storm's coming. What do you think, Kirby?" Victoria asked. "Kaabi t'ink it pwobabwy stowm. But t'ose cwouds wook too scawwy to be stowm cwouds." "You got a fair point, Kirby. But... something doesn't feel right... if only I could talk to Meta Knight, but he's asleep."

"Yeah. But wait, what about Skyla? She's an experienced warrior too." Tiff suggested. "Yeah? Well, she's going nearly insane trying to find those six journals, and they got four. If those dang messages were all in one journal, that'd make things a load easier." Callie said with a scowl on her face.

"It's like the journals on "Gravity Falls". Some secrets are too powerful for one man, and I guess the secrets of Farrah and Sierra are very powerful!" Victoria said with a grin on her face. "Yeah, says the girl that quotes stupid junk from cartoons..." Callie mumbled under her breath. Then she spoke up saying, "I'm gonna talk to Skyla, maybe she senses this strange dark feeling in the air."

"Callie, you may be hanging out with Sir Meta Knight too much, and he isn't the definition of fun. Why don't you have fun with us?" Tuff asked with a dopey grin. "Yeah, thanks, I value the input, but I'd rather be with a cool adult. 'Cuz, being with adults is all I've ever known." And Callie walked towards Skyla, leaving the bewildered kids staring at each other.

"Excuse me, Skyla?" Skyla looked down from her seat when she heard the voice. She saw Callie with a look of worry on her face.

"Yes? Is there something you need, Callie?" Skyla asked. "There's something wrong. I sense it in the air. It feels more sinister than usual." "It does. I was sure I wasn't the only one that noticed. I'd hate to awaken my brother after his physical strength was strained so badly in that fusion. More than likely, with how events have unfolded, this may involve him. Let's go. I just hope my brother is alright. The air seems... dark." And the two Puffals walked off.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

(Meta Knight's P.O.V)

Darkness. All I see is inky blackness for miles. This is just a dark, depressing void, the space in my dreams. Of course, when one has only dark dreams, you wonder if there is any Light to help you at all. It's saddening. Farrah has all of her trust in me, believing that I am a perfect man whose Light outshines the other Star Warriors. What a fool she is. What a fool I am for letting this go on.

I was around to save her. She might not have been able to fend for herself with how weak she was after her fight with Sierra. She put so much faith in me, thinking my Light was powerful. It was how I was able to fuse with Farrah, but I had doubts.

It should have been Kirby. His Light is as pure as Farrah's, if not purer. That is sincerely saying something, considering Farrah is literally, a being of Light. My inner demons prevent me from being pure. Every dark event ever experienced in my life is a contribution to this miserable darkness. Death and betrayal, lies and deceit; those are the darkest things one could go through, and I have seen all of it.

I see a blurred image. Colors of blue, purple, and black. This darkness goes on and on for miles. The haziness becomes clearer, and I began to see things... horrible things. Souls were floating all around me... souls of those close to me. I see images of my deceased comrades from the war, my deceased mother and father, and even my deceased wife, Mira. Mira's spirit sunk to the ground, forming the body of the spirit's host. She looked lifeless, her eyes were blacker than her hair. Her skin looked cold and clammy; like it did when she perished. A wolfish and horrifying grin grew on her face.

"There is no escape, Son of Midnight... no escape!" The ghost spoke, with a voice that sounded nothing like Mira. In fact, it sounded devilish and evil, but... oddly hypnotic. It sounded like a voice I knew, yet I could not name it. The ghost grinned again, and, with a snap of the fingers on her gloves, I felt my arms and my feet become entangled in psychic chains. Anger rose within me, and I shouted at the ghost in my native language.

"Vae vobis canis! Si invenire, nequando rapiat membris!"* Apparently, she understood what I said, and laughed with a blood chilling and arrogant tone to her voice. "Oh, such colorful language, Meta! How can you tear me limb from limb, when you are all tied up?" And she began laughing again. "What a fool you are! There is no escape. Now... let me just fish around and find your darkest memories." Then the ghost walked off. Dark, wispy tendrils began shuffling around as the spirit took each step. I had a look of horror as the tendrils went my way.

"Meta! Meta! Wake up!" A voice screamed, halting the wispy tendrils. They were an inch from my face and forehead. "Meta!" Yelled the voice again. It sounded like... Skyla. _Good NOVA, what is happening?!_ I thought in dismay. "Meta Knight! Wake up! Wake up!" I knew that voice as well. _Callie is with Skyla? They could help. But, I can't wake up. Something is keeping me from waking!_

"WAKE UP!" The two shouted in unison. The chains broke as a flash of white light obscured everything.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

I awoke with a start. I heard my own heartbeat pounding in my head over my panicked and shaky breathing. Great NOVA above, that was horrible! I had never experienced fear this bad during the war and this was just a nightmare? What's going on?

"What... happened?" I asked, my voice shaking. "You were having a nightmare, and there was a massive amount of Dark energy in this room. It seemed to dissipate when you awoke. It looked like it was probing your mind."

"It was..." I mumbled, lower than what Skyla could hear. "What was that?" "I said it was, Skyla. Something was probing my darkest memories, and it took the form of Mira to do so. It was one of the most horrible things I have ever seen." I spoke, a shudder escaping from my lips. "I bet it was. Meta Knight, are you gonna be OK? You're gonna have to get some rest."

"That's a bad idea, Callie. We know the Dark energy sensed in the air was after something, and that is Meta's darkest memories. All evidence points to Sierra. She drained the woods of any sign of life, possibly to gather Dark energy. Now, there's a suspicious sinister feeling in the air along with the nightmare Meta just had. We need Light energy to shield him from anymore Dark energies that try to probe his psyche."

"What about Farrah?" Callie asked. "Yes. Yes! We need Farrah. If Sierra's Dark magic can go into Meta's mind and directly affect his dreams, then so can Farrah's. Could you get her, please?" "Yes ma'am."

And Callie walked off to get Farrah, not returning for a little while. Skyla shifted uncomfortably in the seat she was sitting on.

"I-I don't know why this is happening to you. What could Sierra want with your memories?" "She probably desires them to strengthen her Dark magic. My memories are so saddening and bleak, Sierra could use them for her to achieve the next level of her Dark powers."

"That seems very plausible," Then Skyla sighed. "How bad have things gotten for you in the 993 years we have been apart?" I sighed solemnly. "I don't wish to say. My closest friends have perished in the war, my beloved wife was killed. You were around when Mother died, but not Father. He died a couple years after you left because of a demonbeast." I felt a stinging sensation in my eyes as tears began to form. I wiped them away with a scowl on my face. Callie walked into the room with Farrah.

"Here's Farrah." She said. "You need my help to protect your mind from Sierra's influence?" "Yes, please. Do you not sense the Dark magic in the air?" "I do. Here. Let my Healing Light shine in this room! Let the Darkness be no more!" And with that, Farrah's diamond gem in her left hand began to shine. Wispy tendrils similar to Sierra's came out, but the touched me in a caressing manner. How strange. My eyes grew heavier. Farrah walked towards me, her silver eyes looking directly into mine. She placed a soft kiss on my forehead, and walked off. I shut my eyes and let the Light magic enter my mind as Callie and Skyla left the room.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

A warm light is what I see now. A clear, white, warm, and soothing light. I feel something soft on my back, then I look around and see that I am lying down in a field of flowers. They had the scent of lavender and a variant of dragon flower. I got up off the ground and literally saw a beauteous expanse of flowers. There was a Puffal standing in the distance. I walked towards the Puffal. It was a female child, about six years of age. She wore a white head scarf that had a rose clipped to it. She turned around.

"Meta! Long time no see, old friend!" She said. I recognized who the young girl was immediately. It was my old friend, Rosaline, only... she was a child. It's strange that I might be an adult in my dream, and I see a friend whom I haven't seen in years.

"Come with me! I found something you might wanna see! Please?" She asked, giving me puppy dog eyes. "Sure, kiddo." I reply with a smile. Rosaline beamed when I said that. She grabbed my wrist, and we ran through the field.

We ran through the field of flowers; the petals brushing against the skin of our feet as we ran. It lasted for a long time, until we came across a forest. It had trees that towered over the both of us. We were filled with awe.

"Is this where you found the thing you want to show me, Rosaline?" I asked. "Mhmm! Follow me!" And Rosaline grabbed my arm, and we started into the forest. We kept running and running and running and running for the longest possible time. Until...

We stopped at a grand temple's entrance. Rosaline let go of my wrist and stood at the temple's entrance. I was in awe of just being in the temple's presence. It was fifteen feet tall, had columns of marble that looked as if they were handcrafted by a master's hands. A statue stood proud and tall. It reminded me of Tiff and Farrah but in one being.

"Well? Go in. I brought you here for a reason, Meta." Rosaline said. I couldn't say anything, as I was speechless. "I... I... I don't know. Why should I be here? It's glorious, yet so scary at the same time." I said. "She's waiting for you. She wants to see you, Meta. Don't be afraid. Just go in." She urged. I looked at Rosaline, then at the temple, then at Rosaline again. I smiled at her and as I walked in, the final thing I said to her was this:

"Farewell, Young Rosaline. See you in the heavens." And then, I walked into the temple.

A bright flash of light was all I saw afterwards. Nothing but white could be seen for miles. I wandered around in this expanse for a while, until a figure was seen. She was seven feet tall. She had long white hair that looked as if it were floating. She looked very familiar. The dress was familiar, the bright white glow was familiar. I think I knew who it was. It was Farrah, but she looked... different. The light subsided, and Farrah's figure was revealed. Her eyes were completely white. Her hair was floating like how I saw it in the silhouette. Farrah also looked older, and much more powerful.

"Meta Knight," Farrah said. Even her voice showed signs of maturity. "You are the key." "The key to what?" "You are the key. You will have to find it out on your own."

Key? I am the key? The key to what? I had no idea what she meant. But whatever it was, it sounded quite important. I needed to figure out what she meant by that. No matter what it takes...

No matter what it takes...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

(3rd Person View)

Callie and Skyla were in the throne room. They were looking at the four journals in their possession. They were all opened to the pages where the Prophecies are. Skyla was quickly getting more and more frustrated as she looked at them. Without the last two journals, she was basically at a stump in the road.

"Dammit! Dammit to NOVA! Without the last two journals, we can't find out who the key is. I would be able to look through Journal 6 for the answer, but the qualities of the man or woman who is the key to this whole thing are what are listed on this page, other than what would happen to end this whole conflict."

"Well, if we need all of the journals to end this, then we're dead, aren't we?" Then Skyla looked at Callie with an incredulous and shocked look. "Callie..." "How long have these journals been lost? This is, like, the only time in possibly, thousands of years, that they are brought together again, right?" Callie asked. Skyla nodded. "Then what's the freaking point in looking for something that's possibly destroyed?"

"Actually, Callie, that isn't the case." Spoke a voice not far from the two. Callie and Skyla turned around and saw Escargoon slithering their way, with a grim and taciturn look in his eyes and an unknown object behind his back.

"Escargoon? Why would you offer to help us? Aren't you just Dedede's lackey?" Skyla asked. "That truth is just something I don't want to talk about right now. Skyla... I've been waiting way too long to present this." And from behind his back, he showed them a leather book, about the same color as the journals. He turned it around, showing a golden star with the number 5 on it.

"I've held this in my room for a while. I bought it from an old friend of mine, a psychic named Desiree. She had this journal and never really understood the writings in it, until she came across a page in it that spoke about the prophecy. Then, I see Meta Knight reading out of another one of these strange journals before you arrived, Skyla, and well... when everything arose, it was clear these events were connected."

"I believe they are. What does the passage about the Prophecy say?" "Well...

 _"There is a key to end the war. A descendant of Sir Jasper. He is able to fuse with both Farrah and Sierra. He is known simply as the Devil's Advocate, a man who could see both sides of Good and Bad, of Light and Dark. The descendant should be able to fuse with both Farrah and Sierra, much like how his ancestor did thousands of years ago."_

"... But that isn't all. This piece of the prophecy also talks about the fusions. Should I read on?" "Go ahead. It might shed some light on how Meta and Farrah were able to fuse." Skyla said. The snail nodded his head and continued reading.

 _"The two fusions each combine the sum of the Descendant's strength with that of each Angel. Both possible fusions are frighteningly powerful. If the Descendant has a good noble heart with a past that shows it, a fusion with Farrah would be a godsend._

 _The Fusion of Light, otherwise named Dawn Knight, as per, the dawn of a new, peaceful era, represents the Good. She would be powerful enough to raise Farrah up to the next evolution of her abilities of Light. Even more so if the Descendant is pure of heart._

 _The Fusion of Darkness, however, if Sierra were to fuse with a Descendant with a dark past, yet has a noble heart, her Dark power will corrupt the Good. It will leave the Descendant weakened and, if they are ever able to unfuse, unable to fend for himself or herself for many moons to come.."_

"Well that last part hardly made sense to me, but I guess that if Sierra was able to fuse with Meta Knight, that would be bad, right?" "Of course it would. But if Sierra is just firing her attacks from the shadows, we have nothing to fear at the moment. If she were to start on the offensive, that would be catastrophic." Then Skyla shut the journals and took Journal 5 from Escargoon.

"Thank you for your assistance, Escargoon. Every new piece of the puzzle we find will assist us greatly." And Skyla took the journals and walked off.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Sierra growled with extreme anger when she figured out that her Dark magic was negated. Farrah had gotten in the way of her plans, **_AGAIN_**! If her goody two-shoes little sister was going to win AGAIN, Farrah had a death wish in Sierra's dark gray eyes.

"It looks like I have to go directly to my target. Farrah's already got a lot of her strength back. I have to stop sitting here, biding my time." Then she started chuckling, then it escalated to laughing, then to cackling.

"I'm stronger now than I ever was! Just the peeking of his dark memories gave me an immense drink of strength. Now... it is time...!" And Sierra flew off towards Cappytown, ready to create chaos.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Finally got this chapter done. There are two *s this time, meaning there are two things to guess. Well, one is another translate thing. Cookies to the people who could do the guess what the translate thing means.**


	5. Chapter 5

Light and Dark

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories***

 **A/N: This is just a note for responses and vital info.**

 **GuessingFan: Good try, but sadly, it wasn't correct. I used Google Translate to translate what was said. However, I did check if it was correct, and the statement you came up with came up. The correct response is "You awful bitch! If I ever find you, I will tear you limb from limb!" I'll give you a cookie for trying, since you are the only who's really trying here.**

 **Yumestarforever: Sure! If you do intend to post the translated story on this site, just give me credit for the OCs I am using and will use in this story. Then again, I trust that you will. And it's great you like this story, helps my confidence a great bit!**

 **Metanaito-kyou: You sure weren't expecting that were ya? I ain't exactly "valedictorian", though hell, wish I was! And thanks for that; again, this helps confidence!**

 **This chapter will have the most references, including a tweak on a few Steven Universe statements, and a few things similar to the end of the "Jailbreak" episode. I'm not plagiarizing; I put that out there as a bit of a warning. So, yeah, keep that in mind.**

 **9/16/16- I did a couple edits on this story. I saw a little error I needed to correct.**

Chapter 5: Sierra Makes Her Move

"I have to make my move, now! With that little drink of power just looking into his memories, I can only imagine the power when I fuse with him!" The Angel of Darkness began cackling as she started flying. "Yes, yes! I can see it now! An ultimate monster, with power too intense for one being! An entire Galaxy under my bidding! And no little brat of Light to ruin it. But what to do as for a plan..." Sierra thought for a minute, raking her fingers in her inky black hair. A frustrated scowl ran across her face.

"Nothing. I have no clue what I should do. Dammit, do I hate that!" She growled. She landed down on the cobblestone street of Cappytown with a light thud. Surveying her surroundings, Sierra saw that there was nothing that caught her eyes. Except one thing.

An Cappy man was wandering about with a garbage bin, paying no heed to the shadowy woman stepping ever so silently and swiftly towards him in the darkness of the night. A faint _whoosh_ _ing_ sound was heard. He looked around in the darkness, spying nothing within range. The faint illumination the dying streetlamps were giving him made the scene only more foreboding and ominous. But, being of an oblivious and genial race, he paid no heed to the subtle warning signs.

Then another _whoosh_ was heard and the Cappy man tensed up. He let go of the bin, wandering away from it and looking around. He was completely unaware that he was backing into Sierra, who he couldn't see in the darkness of the night. Her long arms wrapped around the Cappy where his neck would be, and over his mouth, so he could not scream. Oddly enough, the man was too frightened to scream. Sierra came close to where the Cappy's ear would be, and whispered:

"I need your body." She whispered with a leering smile. The Cappy was shouting, but it was muffled, so nothing could be made out. Sierra had a sick, psychotic looking smirk on her face. And from the looks of it... nothing good will come from it.

Unfortunately, however, this is only just the beginning...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Later on; much later on, about 11:35 a.m, Tiff and Kirby were about to leave the castle. Callie had requested they get some spaghetti ingredients from the grocery store. They were walking down from the castle to Cappytown. Kirby had been spending a lot of time invested at the castle since the months he, Tiff, Tuff, and King Dedede were stranded in Tennessee when Victoria and Callie were still human. Kirby loved this newer, gentler side of the king. Sometimes the penguin never heard the end of it, but the gesture from the little Puffal was sweet, nonetheless.

But, as they were walking, Kirby bumped into a Cappy man. "Hiiiiii!" Spoke the cheerful toddler. The Cappy turned the children's way like a ghostly marionette, and glared at the two kids. His eyes were dead white, much to the opposite of the kind coal black eyes of the normally genial natured Cappies. He turned away again, walking off, leaving the two kids quite bemused.

"Huh. That was... odd. And very suspicious too, don't you think, Kirby?" Tiff asked. "Uh huh Tiff poyo. Kaabi t'ink it su'picious." Kirby replied. "Yeah. It was almost like he was being... controlled. We should go back to the castle. This sounds very important!" "But what about tah spag-ah-hetti?" "This is more important than food, Kirby. Come on!" With a frown, Kirby followed Tiff back to the castle.

When they came inside, nothing out of the ordinary was happening, though when they went into the throne room, they didn't see King Dedede. They immediately dismissed it, as if it were nothing; Dedede could've been in the dining hall waiting on Callie to finish cooking. Who knows. The kids looked around to find Skyla, as she had been in the throne room, looking through the five out of six journals in her possession. Since Escargoon gave her Journal 4, she managed to get almost all of the notes about the "Man of Light and Dark" or "Devil's Advocate". She just needed Journal 5 to complete the puzzle. However, she had no sort of clues as to where it is and it was about to drive her to insanity!

The two kids walked towards female Star Warrior. They looked at her with a bit of confusion because her mask was askew on the left side of her face and Journal 3 was on the right side, held on her head as an unorthodox way of marking a page in the bergundy leather spined book.

"Um, Skyla? Why is Journal 3 on one side of your head, and your mask on the other?" "Ugh, quid, malum sit*?! I am trying to work!" "Whoa, sorry, Skyla. We were just coming in because something's wrong." Tiff replied calmly. Skyla, realizing how badly she embarrassed herself, took Journal 3 off her head and adjusted her mask back on her face.

"My apologies. I am just... ugh, very stressed out. NOVA forbid, this puzzle is impossible to figure out without all of the journals. Wait, weren't you two supposed to get spaghetti ingredients for Callie? Why did you come back?"

"That's what we were just getting to. We were on our way to the store when we saw a Cappy man walking around. He turned towards us and glared. And the strangest thing though: his eyes were a deathly white! The complete opposite of the Cappies' coal black eyes."

"Yeah yeah, poyo! It was scawwy too!" Kirby added, bouncing up and down like the juvenile child he was.

"That seems bad... how was he moving? Was it slow, like a marionette?" "Well it was slow. But I don't know what you mean by 'slow like a marionette'. It was like a ghost, to better put it." Skyla's face paled behind her mask. She folded part of a page in the journal she was reading and shut the bergundy leather book.

"That is _very_ bad. Sierra must be going ahead and setting her plans into motion. We can't let her in the castle if she's using Cappies bodies as vessels to hide herself from the oblivious folk of the town, and the unsuspecting denizens of the castle. Oh, speak of the devil, we don't even know where the others are besides Callie and my brother!" Skyla spoke with a worried tone to her voice. Tiff was surprised that one of the calmer people she knew was overreacting; quite heavily, the girl might add. Then again, it could be, again, because of how stressed out the female knight was.

"Calm down a little bit, Skyla. Let's think for a second. Callie is cooking, and King Dedede is probably waiting for Callie to finish. Tuff's probably with Spikehead and Iro, Kirby's with me, Meta Knight is probably training with Sword and Blade. It's going to be alright. Right?" Tiff asked. Skyla nodded. "Right. Right. It's probably just that. Right." She replied with a tone of nervousness.

However, they were unaware they were being eavesdropped; by King Dedede, nonetheless! Hearing Tiff say that he was in the dining hall waiting on Callie to finish cooking was offensive. Though that sounded nice at the same time, it was still rude regardless. He rubbed a reddened cheek with his gloved hand, muttering something about his size under his breath. It looked as though he wanted to go over there; he _definately_ had something on his mind. Unfortunately, he didn't have the will to muster, and walked off.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

King Dedede kept walking around. Why he didn't want to tell Skyla and those kids what he _needed_ to tell them, was beyond him. Actually, it wasn't, and in his mind, he was berating himself severely because of it. He walked into his bedroom and towards a dresser drawer. Opening one of the drawers, he pulled out, strangely enough, a little bergundy colored leather book. Flipping it over, it showed a golden star with the number 4 written on it. He slammed his fist on the dresser drawer, with an angry scowl on his beak.

"Why couldn't I just tell her?! Here I am sitting here with the final piece of this fucking puzzle _IN MY ROOM FOR CRYING THE FUCK OUT LOUD!_ And I'm too afraid to give it to her. Why? Hell, I haven't read much out of this damn thing til this crap started. What am I so afraid of, as to why I can't just give the damn thing to Skyla for?" Picking the journal up, he walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge and took his little beanie-crown off. He buried his face in his hands.

"Is this called having a conscious? I guess before I met Victoria, I never really understood that. Even when Nightmare was around, I had some weird thing in my chest. I guess it's guilt. Now I'm feeling a load of that, not even helping Skyla with this final puzzle piece. What should I do...? NOVA above, if you can hear me, what should I do?" Picking up his head from his hands, now staring at Journal 5, he silently debated what he should do.

Little does he know... he hasn't got much time to make a decision...

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Hardly any light shined through the darkened room, besides the faint red-orange glow of candlelight. There were eight candles in all. Farrah and Meta Knight were the only ones in the room. Farrah's body shone with a faint white aurora of light. It was quite enchanting.

A chalk rune was drawn on the floor, with an eight pointed star. In the points, they had eight symbols that were in one page of Journal 2. A nineth symbol was hidden somewhere else, for that symbol was torn out of the page when Meta Knight came across the page one of the times he read it. He copied the drawing from the page; which is how the rune is on the floor now. The candles were right at the tips of the star points, as to give it more light and power for the spell.

"What is all this? And it smells very sweet in here!" Farrah said. "This is a rune spell. I am experimenting to find out a spell that can severely weaken Sierra. Drain her of the dark energy she accumulated, so to speak. And, now that you mention it, it does smell of red velvet cake, doesn't it. Heh, never noticed that till now. But, I digress. We cannot afford to waste any time." Meta Knight said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"Wait, though," Farrah said as she picked up a piece of paper. It had the rune on it, but a question mark in the middle of the star. "How can you do the spell without the final symbol? It won't be as effective." Meta Knight's eyes widened behind his steel mask in horror and realization.

"Great NOVA above, you are right! I should've known. This spell is no good without the final symbol." Then Meta Knight knelt down, moving his mask up a little bit, and blew out the candles.

"We had better go see how Skyla's progressing," Meta Knight spoke. "If she has found most of the pieces of the puzzle, that will help us come up with a way to get her weakened. But all arrows point to that we have to fuse you both again at the same place you were fused together more than 3000 years ago."

"If it's the only choice... then I'll go along with this." "Good. Now let's go." And they left out of the room. They walked around for a moment, but Farrah stopped abruptly in the middle of the hallway.

"Farrah, what's wrong?" Meta Knight asked. "She's coming..." "What?" "Sierra's coming. She's coming and it won't be long before she arrives here." "How can you tell? Can you sense her?" "Yes. It's how I've been able to strike at her if she attempts a sneak attack. We need to warn them!" "Right! Let's hurry!" And the two began running as quick as they could.

But a deafening question remains: will the two carry their warning out in time?

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

When they came in, Meta Knight and Farrah appeared panicked and out of breath. About the same time, King Dedede came in, relatively calmer than the two, but still out of breath. He was about to say something, but Meta Knight spoke first.

"She's coming! Sierra's coming!" Meta Knight said, scared beyond belief, which was a shock to Skyla, Tiff, and Kirby. "Wait, you're saying Sierra is coming? How? It doesn't seem like she would be trying to attack so soon. She isn't strong enough to attack. Right?" Skyla asked, a tone of increasing nervousness in her voice. "I thought so too, Miss Skyla. But that doesn't appear to be the case. I sense that she is coming."

"I got something important to say too, ya know!?" King Dedede yelled out. "Well spit it out! Hurry!" Skyla shouted out, hurried, with her voice dripping with fear. "Well, Skyla, I-"

 _ **KABOOM!**_

The sound reverberated through the castle as if someone shot a gun. The group's blood chilled, realizing what's happening:

The castle is under attack!

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Cackling evilly, the now undisguised Sierra fired another arrow at the castle. One of her Midnight Arrows was what caused the explosion earlier, only it was fired at the wall bordering the castle. "Hmm, what should I do? Fire another arrow?" Cackling again, Sierra drew her bow back, firing an arrow at one of the castle windows.

Those that were inside the throne room yelped in surprise when an arrow fused with Dark energy crashed through the fragile glass window. Farrah's silver eyes dimmed in fear. "It's Sierra. It has to be Sierra..." "Tiff, go get Callie! We need everyone we can get!" Meta Knight commanded. Tiff nodded, then ran to the kitchen to get Callie.

Sword and Blade came bursting through the door suddenly. It startled the already on edge group. Tuff yelled in response and threw one of the journals, hitting Blade on the helmet.

"It's just us! Calm down." Sword said. "How can we calm down?! Sierra's making her move! We need everyone outside! Now!" Skyla replied. "Skyla, Sword and Blade answer to me. When Callie comes in, we'll be heading out to attack; we can't let Sierra harm Farrah in her current state." Meta Knight spoke in his most stoic and serious voice. Tiff eventually came back with Callie, who already had Azura Slicer in her hand.

"Are we ready to do this? I figured we'd have to wait longer." Callie said, narrowing her eyes in a glare. "We have no choice. We had better do this with no error. No doubt Sierra will try to go either for Farrah or myself mostly in the battle. We will go out first, distract her so that you may get into position. Sword and Blade will hide in the bushes, and attack first when a she has an opening. Callie will hide in the trees. Kirby will be with Skyla, attacking in the air with the Archer Ability. Farrah?"

"Right, Sir Meta Knight." Farrah said, knowing what Meta Knight wanted. She summoned an arrow with her Light energy, and gave it to Kirby to inhale. The child inhaled the arrow and became Archer Kirby. When that occurred, they heard shouting from outside.

"FARRAH! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE! YOU CANNOT DELAY THE INEVITABLE!" They heard Sierra shout from the outside. Meta Knight turned towards Farrah, Skyla, and Archer Kirby and nodded. They nodded back and started walking towards the outside.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

The group saw Sierra standing with a wicked grin plastered on her face. She was holding her jet black bow, ready to attack. Farrah, although she didn't look it with her grim and serious expression, she was terrified. She didn't expect Sierra to be so reckless and attack so soon. Then it hit her! The nightmare! It was an attempt to siphon Dark energy from Meta Knight's negative thoughts. _How much of a drink did that give Sierra?! She shouldn't be attacking so soon. Right?_ Farrah thought, dismayed and scared.

"Well then, took you long enough. Shall we begin?" Sierra asked tauntingly. "Or do you need more time, weaklings?" "We refuse to submit. Let's begin." And, they started battling. Sierra attacked first, drawing her bow back to fire an Arrow of Darkness. It was aimed at Meta Knight, but he deflected it with Galaxia. She fired three more arrows, backing up as she did so. Meta Knight rolled to dodge the attacks.

Farrah was the next to attack, firing three Light Arrows at Sierra. One arrow stuck into Sierra's left arm. However, it didn't phaze the Angel of Darkness. It forced her to start flying, unaware, there were two Star Warriors in her airspace. She eventually ran into Skyla and Kirby. Kirby fired an arrow at Sierra, then followed up with three more. Two struck her chest. That really made her mad.

Using a dark tendril, she slapped Kirby off the Warp Star back down to Popstar. Luckily for Kirby, the Warp Star flew down below the little Puffal and caught him. He floated back towards Sierra, who was engaged in combat with Skyla. The elder Star Warrior used her fiery sword, Blaza, to summon a Sword Beam of fire that clipped Sierra's right wing.

However, this attack proved to turn the whole battle for the worst. Sierra's dark gray eyes glowed, turning completely black as she glared a death glare at the group. The onyx in her right hand started sparkling with Dark energy. She released a shock wave of Dark energy that knocked the group off balance. Her eyes remained glowing as Sierra starting creating extreme cataclysm with her enraged state.

After 34 minutes of battle, the tables had turned for the worst for the heroes. Meta Knight and Farrah were the only ones still fighting, but Meta Knight was severely injured already. He was covered in cuts with the ruby red blood staining the ground because of his injuries. A large gash was right on his head where Sierra had used one of her whip-like dark tendrils to slap Meta Knight away from her. However, that proved to be in vain, as the knight was still standing. Half his mask was sliced off his face, leaving the right side of his face exposed.

Sierra smirked with sick glee. The dark onyx in her palm started crackling, eventually releasing a pulse of energy that enveloped Meta Knight. He howled in pain, much to the group's horror. They regrouped around Farrah, unable to do anything but watch as Sierra's attack finally ended and Meta Knight fell to the ground.

"Ha ha! See? Resistance is futile. Even with _seven_ fighting me, I cannot lose! You have no choice but to give in to my desires." Sierra said, cackling with both amusement and arrogance. "Alright. What do you want, demon?" Meta Knight asked bitterly. Sierra knelt down in front of Meta Knight, cleavage showing as she did so. "Oh, my dear handsome Star Warrior in shining armor. What I want... is **_you_**!" She replied with a wicked grin. "What?!" "I want you to fuse with me. To join me. _**You**_ are the key to this whole thing! You are much too strong for these... pitiful creatures."

"Medakni..." Kirby squeaked weakly. "Don't do it poyo..." Meta Knight stared at Sierra, then at the group. He walked towards Kirby. He revealed the Pendulum Amulet hidden behind the remaining half of his mask.

 _You're making a mistake, Meta Knight! Don't do it!_ The Pendulum Amulet screamed in Meta Knight's mind.

 _Just trust me. I have a plan. Sierra will spare the group. I will make sure of it. I won't need you or Galaxia where I am going._

 _Meta..._

 _Just trust me. Share your knowledge with Kirby. Give him the powers you gave me. Parting is such sweet sorrow, my friend. Goodbye..._

Meta Knight removed the Pendulum Amulet from his body. He sheathed Galaxia and set the sword down in front of Kirby. "Medakni?"

"Goodbye, Kirby. Goodbye everyone. I shall see you all again... someday." Meta Knight said, turning back towards Sierra. He narrowed his eyes at Sierra and raised his arm out. A wicked smile grew on her face as she took his hand. The group gasped, and the look on Kirby and Skyla's faces were looks of horror. Sierra led Meta Knight in a dance similar to the dance Farrah led him on. A distinct difference though, was that Sierra kissed Meta Knight on the mouth. His eyes widened in disgust and surprise and he didn't return the kiss. Then, a light began to form around the two and they phased into each other.

The light surged for about ten minutes, until, just as the form was about to appear, it began changing. A pair of bat wings appeared in the middle of the transformation, and that was what caused the whole thing to unravel.

"What is happening to me?!" The fusion spoke in a distorted mix of Sierra and Meta Knight's voices. Nine tails started sprouting on the fusion. A small pair of wings appeared on the fusion. The legs and arms of the fusion grew to equal length. Then, the light subsided and the being was revealed.

It was about 12 feet tall. Its nine tails were two feet taller than the fusion itself. Black and blue markings covered the monstrous arms and legs. The fusion's fingernails were long and sharp, much like razor blades. One of its wings was a bat wing. The other was an angel wing. Sierra's three dark onyxes still remained on the fusion's stomach, right hand, and right thigh, only, they were about the same size as Meta Knight once was. The fusion had wild dark blue and black hair that was strewn around wildly. To top it all off, the fusion had four eyes. On the top set of eyes, one eye was dark gray and the other was amber yellow. On the bottom set of eyes, it was the other way around. They stared down at the group of six with an intimidating glare, moving independently like chameleon eyes. The group grimaced, some, like Kirby, whimpered in response.

Using its right hand, the fusion summoned a Dark energy tendril, cackling in a distorted mix of Meta Knight and Sierra's voices. Suddenly, the tendril turned into a chain, grabbing its right hand. "Huh?!" Then another chain appeared and took the left hand. "What?!" Then more chains appeared. They grabbed its legs and its torso. The fusion lumbered towards the group as close as it could, but it kept being pulled back.

"What... are you... ugh, doing?!" It asked itself in Sierra's voice. The fusion started chuckling. "I refuse to submit to you. I am not your prisoner. You are my prisoner. And I will never let you GO!" Then the fusion started dragging itself away towards Whispy Woods. "Medakni!" Kirby yelled, tears welling up in the child's eyes. The eventually followed the fusion to the dark hellhole that Sierra formed.

"Let's stay here inside this miserable void together!" And the fusion was sucked into the dark hole. Kirby ran towards it, reaching his small paw towards the hole.

" **MEDAKNI**!"

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: Things just got gravely serious... Special thanks to Metanaito-kyou for helping me out of my writer's block. Another * thing, another translate thing. Cookies to whoever gets this right. Reads and reviews are appriciated. See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

Light and Dark

 **Disclaimer: *points to other stories***

Chapter 6: A New Dawn

Shock, dismay, and horror were the reactions of the group. The unthinkable just happened! Meta Knight just sacrificed himself to ensure the safety of his comrades. The one most upset was Skyla. She raised her mask over her face, tears streaming down. She fell to the ground, breaking down in near-hysterical sobs. Kirby walked towards Skyla. His own little eyes were starting to water.

"He saved us... but sacrificed himself... why Meta?" She murmured in between sobs. She felt a little paw on her back and turned around, only to see an equally dismayed Kirby. The little Puffal picked up on Skyla's negative emotions, only turning out to be even more saddened than before.

"Kaabi sowwy, Skywa. Kaabi miss Medakni... but we need to go to tah castaal. T'at way, we can bweak tah bad news to tah otaahs." Kirby spoke. Skyla merely nodded, unable to speak, only because when she did, it was choked up between her sobs. She and Kirby turned towards the rest of the group.

"We go back to castaal." Kirby spoke, voice low and bitter, which wasn't odd, considering what had just happened. With signs of reluctance in the group's body language, they walked back to the castle. Skyla and Kirby turned around near where the fusion dragged itself to the dark pit Sierra created. Tears started to form in Skyla's eyes again. Kirby put a paw on the elder knight in an attempt to console her.

"Medakni be back again wike he said. Medakni aways stick to hi' pwomises. Maybe t'is be no diff'went." Again, Skyla only nodded in response. But, with Meta Knight gone, and the final puzzle piece out of their reach, they had nothing to do now but tell the others the bad news. So, they started back towards the castle.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

When they came in, Tiff and Tuff ran towards the group. "Guys! You're safe! But wait... where's Sir Meta Knight?" Just the mention of his name made Skyla start crying again. "He's gone. Meta Knight is... gone." Callie said, voice starting to break. Tears were starting to form in her own eyes. "What?! Tell us what happened!" Tiff commanded. The young girl couldn't tell, but Sword and Blade gave her a death glare because of the impudent way she spoke those words.

"Sure thing," But when Callie was about to speak, Victoria came in the room.

"Welp, I just finished the latest chapter of my story!" She said with a goofy smile. Callie shot her a death glare while the others just stared at her. "Why the long faces, guys? You look like it's somebody's funeral. And where's Meta Knight?" Victoria asked, looking around for the Puffal who wasn't there. Skyla whimpered, trying to choke back a sob.

"I was trying to tell Tiff what happened before you so _**rudely** interrupted,_" Callie spat bitterly, then continuing with what she was going to say. "Meta Knight is _**gone**_! OK!? He's gone." She finished, now crying along with Skyla. She started talking again: "He fused with Sierra to save us. But, using Sierra's Dark powers, he dragged their fusion to the bottom of a pit Sierra must've made as her hideout. And now, he's gone. And we have no way to get him back."

That instantly changed the perky half-Ferine Puffal's expression from a cheerful smile to a downcast frown. "Oh. I'm so sorry, Skyla. There might be a way to bring him back." Victoria consoled. Skyla didn't say anything. But, they did hear a quiet "This is all my fault..." coming from an unknown source. They heard the muttering again. Escargoon was the closest to the source. He looked at King Dedede with a bewildered expression. It seemed that it was the stubborn and impulsive king who was the one muttering the guilty words.

"How in the world is it your fault, Sire? It isn't anything you could've prevented." Escargoon said, attempting to console the king. "Yes it is..." Then Dedede drew in a deep breath, afraid of Skyla's reaction. "Skyla, Meta Knight coulda been saved. I have the final journal..." Then he took the burgundy leather journal from a coat pocket. The sight of the journal made Skyla furious. She began to shake, just from how upset she was. King Dedede began to fear the worst.

"You... you _**had**_ the final journal this entire time...?!" She asked, anger rising in her voice with every progressing word. "Y-yeah..." Dedede replied, voice quavering some from fear. "You... idiotic... BASTARD! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! MY BROTHER WILL GET CURSED IF HE STAYS FUSED WITH SIERRA TOO LONG! DO YOU REALLY WANT HIM TO DIE?!" Skyla snarled. Her hand began to reach for Blaza. "My brother could have stayed here... I could've saved him! He's fused with a monster... AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" Skyla screamed, drawing Blaza out from its sheath. A Sword Beam of fire fueled by hurt and rage was aimed straight for the king.

However, the flame didn't burn its intended target.

Just as the Blazing Sword Beam was fired at King Dedede, without hesitation, Escargoon shoved him out of the way, receiving the attack right on his shell. The entire left side of it, as well as most of his shoulder, was burned; badly at that. He cried out in pain, holding back tears; it was so painful. King Dedede stared at his lackey, shock evident in his eyes. Skyla, however, was still very enraged.

"Why in the hell would you save him after what he's done to you?" She spat. "I understand your rage, and I understand you want to skin Dedede alive after the fact that he's basically given your brother a death wish, but it isn't worth it, Skyla. You'll just regret it later."

Skyla didn't say anything for a moment. Nobody did. The kids were shocked of what Escargoon did, not to mention what he said was completely true. It just wasn't worth it. Skyla sighed, and the flames of her sword began to shrink.

"You're right. It just isn't worth it... I'm sorry." She said. Then Victoria spoke, saying, "We really should get you to a doctor, Escargoon. Those burns are pretty bad." He only nodded, wincing a little bit from the pain, which is now becoming more evident. He began to leave, along with Skyla, Kirby, and Callie. But has he was leaving, he heard King Dedede call his name.

"Escargoon-" He began to say, but was cut off. "Don't patronize me! I know I saved your sorry carcass! But look what it did to me in the process. You have done stupid things in the past, but maybe if you just gave Skyla the goddammed journal in the first place, Meta Knight might have been saved." And then Escargoon left.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

"Well, he has very severe burns on his shell, and the burns on his shoulder seem to be the least severe, but other than that, he seems alright. Escargoon got very lucky." Dr. Yabui spoke. "How did he get _lucky_? It doesn't make sense for the burns not to be super severe. Blaza's power is fueled by strong emotions like anger, fury, and pain." Skyla remarked. "And she had plenty of that when she figured out she could have been able to save Meta Knight." Callie added. "How did he get lucky?"

"The thickness of his shell. It's really something; the burn penetrated about an inch deep. It's actually a second degree burn, so Escargoon may still be able to feel pain in the burn area on his shell. I'll put some bandages on it to keep out anything or prevent anyone from touching it. Same goes for that area on his shoulder." Then Dr. Yabui laughed for a moment. "Isn't it somewhat ironic though? That the most timid person in the town has a thick enough shell to save him from being burned alive?"

"That's a little dark when you put it that way, Doc." Skyla said. "But, anyway, we'll be at the castle. I believe a certain young lady has a meal to finish cooking." The female knight said, looking at Callie. "I know, but Tiff and Kirby still gotta buy them ingredients." A glare from Skyla changed the girl's mind. "Or not. But you have to keep an eye on my stuff; make sure no Waddle Dees mess with it. Those things wouldn't be able to boil water if their lives depended on it." Callie joked. "Bah! Those things are useless! And we need to stop dallying!" Skyla snapped, taking Callie by the wrist and walking out the door.

"Well, I need to get more bandages and gauze, I'll be back in a minute." Dr. Yabui said, leaving to get the aforementioned items. "Hold on a second, Doc. I see a sheet of paper and an envelope on one of the tables. Is it alright if I could use those?"

"I don't see why not. Go ahead." And the doctor left.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meanwhile, at the castle, Victoria was reading a book with slight disinterest while King Dedede sat in his throne, with a sad look in his blue eyes. The words of the exchange that happened not too long ago were still fresh in his mind, especially the furious words of Skyla and Escargoon. Something stung in him when he saw Escargoon shove him out of the way and receive the burning attack. The scorch marks on his shell and shoulder almost made him vomit.

Thinking about that wasn't helping.

Yet he couldn't stop thinking about it. And the only person who might wanna talk with him was Victoria, but he couldn't possibly try to talk to her. He felt so guilty, he just wanted to avoid everyone forever. But, here he was now, sitting in his throne, living proof of his mistake.

"You can't sit there forever." Victoria spoke up, shutting her book. "Care to tell me why you didn't give Skyla the journal?" King Dedede turned and looked at the Puffal Ferine. "I don't wanna talk, Victoria." Came the blunt reply from the king. Victoria, however, didn't buy it. "Don't give me that crap. Just tell me why you didn't say anything til after everything was done and out?" Dedede only glared at her. Victoria rolled her eyes and started walking away.

"Fine. Don't talk to me. I'm probably the only one who _wants_ to talk to you after what you did." She said, leaving the throne room.

"I was afraid, okay?!" King Dedede shouted. _Check and mate._ Victoria thought smugly to herself. What she said though was a much different tone. "Afraid? Afraid of what?" She asked. Dedede sighed, rubbing a hand behind his head. "I was afraid that the journal wouldn't give the final solution. Ever since all this has been happening, I began reading over the journal I had. However, I couldn't find anything on Farrah or Sierra or this "descendant" of Jasper. So... I kept trying to read over the journal, trying to find the page with those answers. I must've gotten through the first eight chapters of the book with no luck."

"Whoa. I never would have seen it like that. You may have won me over, but it won't be as easy for the others."

The door opened. Callie and Skyla walked into the room, carrying ingredients for spaghetti. Callie looked at the king and said, "Make yourself useful and get the Waddle Dees. There's more bags in the entryway." With a bit of resentment in her voice. However, no call from the king was needed. Seven Waddle Dees came to her, ready to be at Callie's beck and call.

"Never mind, then. Just sit there while we borrow your Dees." And then they left the room. King Dedede just grumbled to himself and sat down in his throne. "Bah, looks like I screwed up big time. I don't even know what to do anymore!"

"This is gonna be even tougher than I thought." Victoria mumbled to herself.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Meanwhile, outside the castle in Whispy Woods, Escargoon was slithering through the weaving maze-like forest. He held an envelope in his left hand addressed to no known person in particular. A name wasn't written on the envelope. But why was he in the forest, when he could just post the letter at the post office? Well, there were a few reasons.

The most important reason was that he had to send this letter as soon as possible. To do that, he needed to find Coo. The owl could spot anything from the skies; very easily, at that. The second reason was speed. If Escargoon posted the letter to the office, it'd take Melman much too long to deliver the letter, about 20 years if lucky. That is time he surely does not have. The final reason was location. It would be impossible to deliver the letter traditionally, because his friend was always moving. It was a good thing he thought things ahead like this. Escargoon was sure that his friend would be able to help. He inwardly smiled when he saw Coo on a tree branch.

"Hey, Coo! Can I talk to you for a moment?" He asked. Coo looked down and spyed the lavender snail. "What do you need, Escargoon?"

"Could you deliver this letter, please?" Escargoon asked, holding out the envelope. "I have to know who I'm delivering this to, but why don't you post it at the post office? I'm not a mailman."

"First and foremost, my friend doesn't live in Cappytown. She is nomadic. Second, we don't have the time that Melman might take to find her." He explained. Coo nodded understandingly. "I get your point. So, this letter... is it a love letter? What's the name of the lucky lady?"

Escargoon's face flushed red when Coo said that. "I haven't seen her since I was fifteen! I'm lucky I remember what she looks like. But her name is Desiree. She'll be driving a canvas covered horse pulled carriage. It will have a large magenta banner with a six pointed star on it that has an eye with an elliptical pupil. Now, as for Desiree herself, she has pink hair and magenta eyes. She'll have a mask on her face, not like Meta Knight's. Think of a bandana tied on someone's face, except it'll look rectangular, not triangular. She might have a dress on, and I guarantee you will see gloves on her hands. She'll probably be as tall as Lady Like. And... that's about all I can name off of the top of my head."

Coo took in the information Escargoon told him like a sponge soaking water. "OK, thanks, Escargoon. How far will I have to fly?" He asked. "Probably not far. Desiree's around this area this time of year for her fortune telling route. I really appreciate this, Coo. Thank you."

Escargoon handed Coo the letter and slithered off. The owl took it by his talon and flew away, searching for a canvas horse carriage.

Everything was remarkably quiet at the castle. That was somewhat interrupted when Escargoon came in the castle with bandages on his shell and shoulder. King Dedede looked at his lackey, cringing slightly.

"Uh, how was the doctor? Why were ya gone so long?" Dedede asked nervously. Escargoon averted his gaze away while raising his hand. "Not now, Sire." was all he said before he left.

"I think that was the calmest he's talked to me since the... *ahem* battle." Victoria shook her head in disapproval.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Everything was silent that starry night. While everyone was asleep, Skyla, however, was not. She laid on her back on the bed she has been sleeping on the many nights she's stayed in Cappytown. She was staring at the ceiling, thinking about Meta Knight. She missed her little brother greatly. She finally has all of the journals, but at what cost? Her brother's life is in danger, and if he loses control of his and Sierra's fusion, many lives would be at risk.

Tears began flowing down her face again. The thoughts flowing in her mind made it impossible to sleep peacefully. She dozed off and woke up, dozed off, and awoke, dozed off, and awoke again. She sighed and glanced at a nearby alarm clock. It read 4:32 in the morning.

 _4:32 in the morning... and barely two hours of sleep. Ugh. Maybe coffee can keep me awake tomorrow._ Skyla thought to herself. She got out of the bed and grabbed her cape, leaving behind her mask and shoes. She left the room and took a walk from the hallway towards the balcony. She tilted her head in confusion when she saw Escargoon on the balcony. He was looking at nothing in particular. But this was one of the eastward balconies. It was almost dawn. He may have been waiting for the sunrise. Skyla decided to break the silence and speak first.

"What is the matter? You can't sleep either?" She asked. "Yeah. It's the some of the pain from the burn." He reply nonchalantly. Skyla walked towards him and stood at his side. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize you were going to push him out of the way."

"You were furious at Dedede for jeopardizing the life of your brother. I would do something like that over my mother if I could!" There was a brief silence when those words were spoken. Skyla sighed.

"At least you grew up with a mother. Meta didn't. Our mother died when he was younger than Kirby." She sighed again. "I basically raised Meta. It was somewhat difficult, but at least I had 17 years under my belt when he was born. If you had a younger sibling that you had to raise, even for a short time, you would feel like that child's parent, in a way. That's why I was so upset when Dedede didn't tell me about the final journal. When I left to join the war, I thought I'd never see him again. Now, 993 years later, I finally see him again, but then this horrible shit happens!" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"If Meta dies from that curse, I'll be all alone. And then NOVA will damn me to hell when I tear Dedede apart piece by piece and roast him alive with Blaza. I'll do anything to keep my little brother safe. Even if he survived the war without me, even he had to go through hell and back fighting those god forsaked blasted demonbeasts, he will always be my little brother. And I will literally sacrifice my own life to keep him safe." Tears began rolling freely from Skyla's face as she started crying again.

Escargoon was speechless. He was on the verge of crying along with Skyla. He looked away from Skyla and saw a glow of orange with streaks of white, light purple, some midnight blue (since it is just now sunrise). He was awestruck.

"Skyla, look at this sunrise!" He said, pointing towards the sunrise. Skyla looked up, silvery blue eyes stained a glossy red from tears, sparkled with awe.

"Wow... this is beautiful...!" She exclaimed in quiet excitement. "It gets you thinking about something, doesn't it?" Skyla asked. "Yep. A new dawn of a new day. A dawn of hope, Skyla. You'll get Meta Knight back. Why I was gone so long earlier yesterday, was that I was looking for Coo. I needed him to find my old friend and deliver her a letter."

"Oh, I see. Is she able to help in our cause?" Skyla asked. "Yes. She has psychic powers, not to mention possesses a powerful sword that can cut through a demon's spirit. You'll like Desiree."

"I'm sure I will. And, thank you for the company... and for listening."

"Well, thank you for walking out here. But, I know it hurts right now; having to think about your brother being trapped in an awful curse with a monster, but you'll get him back, Skyla."

They walked back into the castle and went their separate ways, unaware that Farrah was listening to their whole conversation.

"The bonds you make will be important in this war... It seems you both will each become confidants to one another sharing what cannot be shared with others. Bonds like that make me smile. But in this time of hardship, it's only going to make us stronger. Even the pain we hold now." She said to herself, smiling and walking around the halls again.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

Outside the castle, Coo flew around, searching for the canvas covered horse carriage. He was about to give up and go home; as it was dawn now and he had been searching since yesterday, he found it. The canvas horse carriage, moving right along the main path to Cappytown. He dove down swiftly, stopping in front of the carriage. A woman in a very elegant fuschia dress with a long scarf that wrapped around her arms was driving. She matched the description of Desiree that Escargoon gave to Coo the other day. She pulled on the reins, seeing a hazard in the dirt road.

"Whoa, Algernon! Whoa! Steady!" She yelled to a white stallion. She spoke with a light Middle European accent. "My apologies, madam, but I was sent by a fellow by the name of Escargoon to find you and deliver this letter. Know anyone with that name?" Coo asked.

"Of course! He was my best friend when we were younger. Thank you for delivering this letter, sir." Desiree said. "You can go now." Coo nodded and flew back home. Desiree tore the envelope and began reading the letter.

 _Dear Desiree,_

 _It's been a long time since we've spoken to each other, isn't it? Well, this isn't just an invitation for us to make up for lost time. No, this is much more serious than that. Remember that journal your mother had that you sold to me the last time we saw each other? The one with the prophecies about the Angels of Light and Dark? Remember when we joked around, and you said that those prophecies are true and that I didn't believe you? Well I was wrong. Very wrong. I've found owners of the other five journals. These prophecies are actually true, and well, we might be in great danger. I want you to meet Miss Skyla Knight, for the express purpose of discussing the journals. She has been doing extensive research on them. I have been living in a castle in Cappytown, the next possible location on your current route. See you soon, old friend_

 _Sincerely, Escargoon._

Desiree studied the words of the letter. To the untrained eyes, Escargoon's small handwriting was barely legible, but at least it was good enough for Desiree. She tucked the letter in a pocket, and began on her trail towards Cappytown with extreme haste.

(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0) (0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)(0.0) (0.0) (^u^) (^u^) (0u0) (0u0)

 **A/N: This chapter is long overdue in my opinion. If you've read this carefully, Escargoon played a crucial role in this chapter. Not too many folk do that, if I do say so myself. A new OC is introduced as well.**

 **And, for those who want me to publish another chapter of Meta Knight's Curse, that's going to be a problem. I have gotten writer's block on it again, and I need help fleshing ideas out. PM me if you have any ideas. I'll be glad to take a look, but it has to be relevant to the story.**


End file.
